Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Fany Bane
Summary: Alec llega a casa de su novio después de un día especialmente difícil, encontrándose con una fiesta en pleno auge. El cansancio del precipitado cazador sera tal, que desee que todos se comporten como lo que son: Personas maduras. Incluyendo a su novio. ¿Podrá soportar a un brujo sobrio y amargado o se arrepentirá sin derecho a devolución?


**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

_¡Deja de ser un niñato!_

Lo único que quería era en ese instante, era dormir.

Se había pasado las últimas horas corriendo, peleando, golpeando y escapado de varios demonios bien resguardados en los túneles vacíos del metro de Manhattan junto con Jace e Isabelle. La cosa no habría pasado a mayores si no hubiese sido por la "fantástica" idea de su parabatai sobre pelear con un sax sin usar su estela y solo las manos. Jace, claro está, no pudo haber adivinado que ahí abajo había una enorme manada de demonios, casi una colonia, que corrieron a ayudar a su miembro cuando el sonido de los gruñidos y gritos eran lo suficientemente fuertes y molestos como para ignorarlos. Ellos apenas si habían logrado salir vivos, aunque Alec casi lanza al rubio a las vías del tren en medio de su furia, Izzy ayudándole.

Como fuera, ellos ahora estaban cansados, hambrientos y de muy mal humor. Además de bastante lejos del Instituto por haber terminado en Williamsburg por un descuido de Isabelle al tomar el autobús equivocado. Cada uno estaba frustrado a su manera, por lo que pensaban desquitarse con la primera persona desquitable que tuvieran cerca. Que para la hora ya alta que era, solo había una persona.

Magnus.

Alec se adelantó y tocó la puerta con ansias, desquitándose con el timbre al hacerlo. Sus hermanos solo lo veían como quien ve quitarle las alas a una mariposa de tan salvaje que se comportaba, y no ayudo mucho el hecho de que nadie bajara a abrirles, ni siquiera el comunicador profería sonido alguno.

-¡Como que haya ido a algún lado, lo mato! -Gritó Alec a viva voz, masajeando su sien justo en el momento en el que la puerta de metal forjado se abría, dejando salir a un par de hadas un poco tambaleantes que comenzaban a alejarse en medio de risotadas por toda la calle principal. Isabelle alcanzó a sujetar la puerta antes de que está cerrara.

-La música suena... -Jace se adelantó ligeramente, entrando primero. Se giró para mirar a Alec un tanto molesto-. ¿No pudiste habernos dicho que tu novio tenía una fiesta?

-Yo no sabía que él iba a tener una fiesta. -Alec respondió con dureza, apartando a su hermano para subir rápido los escalones de dos en dos.

-Pero si pareces saber cada que alguien se acerca a él. -El tono de Izzy no era precisamente el mejor del mundo, tal vez se debiera a que estaba sucia por primera vez en su vida después de una misión. (Lo cierto es que era apenas si un manchón en su blusa a causa del polvo)

-Creo que su radar se acaba de activar... -Murmuró Jace con un deje de diversión, olvidándose por un momento del feo golpe en el ojo que traía.

-Por el bien del brujo, más vale que no sea así.

Pero Alec ya les ignoraba. Miraba un tanto exasperado todo el mar de gente que bailaba en el centro de lo que normalmente era la sala, no logrando vislumbrar ni un ápice del cabello brillante del brujo.

Se adentro al mar de gente entre malas palabras y amenazas murmuradas con suficiente molestia para ofender a cualquiera. Las miradas que lanzaba a cada subterráneo que se encontraba, no eran mucho mejores a las que recibía al pasar. Y no era como que le importase de verdad, se estaba volviendo enteramente loco. Tan loco que no estaba seguro de querer seguir en el apartamento para encontrar a Magnus y reclamarle. La idea de pasar la noche en el pasillo del Instituto se le antojaba bastante tentadora, aún más cuando un hada especialmente desagradable le tiro media bebida en el cuerpo. Y ahí, justo cuando estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda, lo vio.

Magnus estaba charlando rostro sereno y divertido con dos adolescentes, que, sorpresivamente, resultaron ser Simon y Clary. Casi podía oler el humo salir de sus oídos por la rabia que se le estaba acumulando, producto del día tan malo que había tenido.

-¡Oh, Alec! -Fue la pelirroja la primera en verlo, sonriéndole amistosa y casi golpeando al brujo para que se girase a mirarlo. Simon agitó la cabeza en un saludo simple, a diferencia del asiático, que tenía una enorme expresión de sorpresa y placer en el rostro.

A Alec le dieron ganas de estamparlo contra la mesa.

-Cariño, es una sorpresa. -Avanzo los pasos que los separaban y beso las mejillas del adolescente, lanzando unas cuantas miradas detrás de él-. No esperaba verte aquí, y menos con tus hermanos.

-Ninguna fiesta está completa sin mí. -Jace fue el primero en llegar junto al pequeño grupo, yendo a abrazar a su novia por la cintura-. Supongo que ahora me debes un favor. Te he concedido la fiesta del siglo.

-La fiesta del siglo, para desfortuna tuya, ya tuvo lugar hace unos cuantos años atrás.

Por más que intentaba relajarse con la conversación sin sentido que se estaba teniendo a unos palmos de distancia, Alec se sentía cada vez más molesto. Dirigió una mirada especialmente fría a Simon cuando éste mencionó algo sobre la forma en la que las hadas bailoteaban alrededor de los hombres lobo, al ser él el que tenía más de frente.

-Bueno, yo no veo que esto tenga un punto final. -Gruñó después de unos instantes, rumiando irritado-. Díganme que pronto va a acabar.

-Pero, duraznito... -Se quejo su novio, colgándose de su cuello con una sonrisita divertida, apareciendo licor de hadas frente a todos, cosa que sus compañeros no desaprovecharon-. Las cosas recién comienzan a estar en ambiente, el grupo ni siquiera ha llegado a tocar.

-¿Falta más? -La última palabra le salió un tanto más aguda de lo que habría preferido, pero no le importo. Escuchó los gritos animados de Isabelle, que exigía a Simon el bailar con ella y las disculpas que éste le ofrecía al no poder mover correctamente los pies en canciones tan movidas. Oyó como Jace comenzaba a pedirle una habitación a Magnus por si las cosas comenzaban a calentarse, alcanzando a escuchar el sonoro golpe que su pequeña novia le propinaba en el estómago, bajo las risas burlonas del brujo.

Cada vez miraba todo más rojo de lo normal, sintiendo su cabeza explotar bajo los fuertes acordes de las guitarras mágicas que usaban las hadas en sus presentaciones. Al mismo tiempo, su cabeza y mente comenzaban a cerrarse más y más sin piedad alguna, dejándolo solo con los molestos sonidos de su alrededor que no le permitían descanso alguno como había llegado buscando.

-¡Basta! –Grito con furia, callando a Magnus e Isabelle que comenzaban a cuchichear sobre si Clary volvería a golpear a Jace-. ¡Basta! ¿No se sienten un poquito mayores ya para andar tonteando de esta manera?

-Bueno, yo sigo bastante joven… -Alec hizo un gesto grosero a Magnus con la mano para que callara, dirigiéndole ahora todo su enojo a su novio.

-¡A eso precisamente me refiero! ¡Eres el mayor de nosotros y te comportas como un niñato en busca de caramelos! ¡Se supone que eres un brujo serio, no un adolescente!

Fue ahí cuando noto el silencio que invadía el lugar. La música se había ido. Los gritos por sobre el ruido se habían ido desde hace ya un buen rato. Todos los invitados lo miraban fijamente, como si no dieran crédito a las palabras tan desagradables del chico. Alec se sonrojo ligeramente, no lo suficiente por el enojo que aún sentía.

Miró los rostros sombríos de sus compañeros, bufando ligeramente al entrar por una puertecilla escondida en la pared, entrando a la habitación de su novio. Se deshizo molesto de toda su ropa y metió en las sedosas sábanas completamente desnudo, apretando los ojos para que el sueño le llegara más rápido. Y de tan perdido que estaba en el sueño, no notó los cambios en la habitación que se iban formando poco a poco; las paredes brillantes y extravagantes como si una bomba de pintura y brillos hubieran estallado y salpicado alrededor, se volvieron de un uniforme tono gris Oxford; La ropa arremolinada en las esquinas desapareció al instante cuando un enorme armario de hierro forjado aparecía en un extremo alejado de la cama; El tocador lleno de maquillajes y cremas, quedó completamente vacío a excepción de unos cuantos papeles bien acomodados sobre el hierro negro.

Toda la mágica esencia de la estancia fue desapareciendo, al igual que el del resto de la casa. Pero el cazador no tenía forma de saberlo aún. ¡Solo Morgana podría adivinar la reacción que tendría! Como ya se sabe, hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea.

* * *

¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo... No me maten!

Sep. Se que no he actualizado lo demás que tengo, y que soy una persona horrible y blablabla... Pero, miren el lado positivo :D Acabo de llegar con una historia nueva que se... Se me ocurrió hoy mientras temblaba de frío en la cafetería de la escuela y esperaba mi mocca.

Ahora, sean lindos y déjenme un bonito review~ Please :3


End file.
